


Lady jam

by thistle_do_nicely



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, although I could write a sequel for smutfest..., operation cosy, they are naked in the bath but this isn't smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's been thinking. This could be dangerous. Except not, 'cause this is fluff what I wrote. So worry not about angsty endings and wallow in the fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady jam

**Author's Note:**

> Go Operation Cosy 2.0!
> 
> This is for everyone in the fandom. You are inspiring, beautiful, generous, lovely, funny and talented people and my life is better for knowing you all. Even when we are literally scrabbling round in the trashpile!
> 
> Title inspired by 2 other awesome women, naked in the bathroom...

"You're quiet." 

 

Root turns her body enough so can see Shaw's face. She shivers slightly as more of her body is exposed to the cooler air above the surface of the hot water. 

 

A raised eyebrow is her only reply. 

 

She turns back, sinking down a tiny bit further, enjoying the sensation of the sloshing water lapping over her skin. She nestled her head back in under Shaw's chin.

 

"Okay, that made no sense. I know I talk for both of us. But something's _definitely_ up." She placed her hands on Shaw's knees, raised up out of the water on either side of Root.

 

"And you think this because...?" Shaw’s voice was calm but Root felt the tense muscles under her touch.

 

"Because I _know_ you." She slowly traced her fingers up and down the dark skin of Shaw's lower legs and heard her smaller woman slowly exhale to the point where it was almost a contented hum. She suppressed a smile. "You're worrying about _something_."

 

Shaw laughed softly. "I've, uh, been thinking."

 

"Ruh-roh" This earns Root a half-hearted elbow to the ribs.

 

"It's just..." she paused, exhaling loudly, as if steadying herself to say something important.  Her thumbs picked at imaginary spots on the rim of the tub. "What if all I can give you isn't enough?” She swallowed, Root feeling the movement under her head. “I don't know if I can be the person I _want_ to be, for you."

 

For a moment Root didn’t move. The she laughed.

 

"You idiot." She turned herself round so she was face to face with Shaw.

 

She reached her arms up so they were either side of Shaw's head, resting on her shoulders. Root was pretty much lying on top of Shaw and she tried not to smile too much at the sensation of their bodies pressed against one another. This wasn't the time for that.

 

"Why on _earth_ would I want to change you?" Her face was just a few inches from Shaw’s and she searched into deep brown eyes, needing to know she was being understood.

 

"I fell for a badass, hotter than any other person I have _ever_ met, compact Persian sociopath, who is never happier than when playing with a certain Belgian Malinois, kneecapping people or eating. Which you unashamedly do like you haven't eaten in days.” She couldn’t help but grin at the memories of watching Shaw tearing into her food. “Someone who says they don't care but _lives_ for protecting other people." 

 

She tore her gaze away from the eyes that were threatening to drown her with their intensity and looked down. 

 

"And you already give me more than I deserve."

 

When she looked back up, Shaw’s forehead was furrowed in a slight frown. She watched as Shaw closed her eyes and tilted her head forwards until their foreheads were touching.

 

"Don't say that," she murmured, moving her hands from their grip on the side of the tub onto Root's back, running her hands up until they were cupping the back of R's head. "Maybe it's like you said... maybe we deserve each other." 

 

Root felt the vibrations echo off her own lips and she almost gasped at the way those words made her feel. The surge of electricity caused by the physical sensation was one thing but the tightening she felt in her chest and the butterflies she felt in her gut left her feeling like she was floating and drowning at the same time. She felt her breathing quicken and she worried that before long it would threaten to match the rate her heart was racing at.

 

Shaw angled her head back a bit so she could look at Root. She was surprised to see Root looking slightly dazed. Shaw bit her lip, dragging her lip between her teeth as she fought the smile that was threatening to dominate her expression. She shook her head as she pushed her tongue into her cheek, sighing.

 

"Yup. I'm screwed."

 

Root grinned and opened her mouth to reply. Before she could, a hand was clamped over her mouth.

 

"Don't - spoil -  it." She felt the grin grow wider under her hand.

 

Yeah, she was definitely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want a sequel for smutfest ;)


End file.
